Sachi's Harem
by BlackberryGash
Summary: In a world where monsters exist only in legend, humans with elemental powers are caught and trained like beasts. These human "pokemon" are often kept as pets and farmhands. In the case of aspiring trainers such as Sachi Takahashi, however, pokemon are more than pets. Follow Sachi and her team as they travel Sinnoh, take on the pokemon league, and form relationships along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This chapter contains mild omorashi._

 _See end of chapter for author's notes._

* * *

"You're going to like it here," Sachi's father rambled as the moving van pulled up in front of the house. Sachi's watch flashed 1:30 AM, but outside, the sun was just beginning to set; if the jet lag was anything to go by, the girl was already beginning to dislike Sinnoh.

A week before, Sachi and her father left the familiar hustle of their home in Goldenrod City, now oceans away, over some new job opportunity tending to berries in Twinleaf. It wasn't that Sachi was particularly fond of Goldenrod — she had friends there, sure, and she'd grown quite attached to the trains outside her room at night and to the constant torrent of new faces and pokemon — but being uprooted from her city apartment and dropped in some quiet, barren little town hadn't exactly been on her bucket list.

On the floor at Sachi's feet, Daichi stirred and murmured in her sleep. The Eevee had been restless for most of the trip, though by some miracle, she'd fallen asleep on the way from the airport in Jubilife — Sachi wished they could have stayed in Jubilife longer; it was so much more like her old home than Twinleaf was — and Sachi had almost forgotten about her.

Now, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Daichi sat up.

"Onee-chan*?" she murmured sleepily. Her left ear flopped lamely over one chocolate eye. Earning no response from her trainer, she extended a shaky hand upwards and tugged urgently on the leg of Sachi's pants.

"Onee-chan?" she repeated. "I have to pee."

"Huh? Oh. Can you hold it?" Sachi asked. Her father had gotten out of the van and was busy unloading boxes. Taking that as her cue to help, Sachi elbowed open the door, swung down to the dirt road below, and turned to help the pokemon down.

Daichi frowned.

"I'll try," she whispered.

The air outside was warm and fragrant with spring, and almost immediately, Sachi sneezed. Compared to Goldenrod, the town was a backyard; to one side, several small houses sat together in scattered wooden clusters. Twinleaf was flanked on three sides by woods and tall, thick grass; there were no stores or hospitals or a Pokemon Center to speak of. Two small children ran in the grass a few meters away with a grey-haired, winged pokemon that Sachi couldn't name but recognized from textbooks and brochures.

Sachi grabed a small box absentmindedly from the top of the stack and handed it to Daichi.

"Take that in and set it on the floor," she ordered. She'd been banking on her new neighbors and their pokemon to help unload the van, but they were granted no such luck; sighing, she picked up another box labeled "kitchen" in sloppy red pen and started for the house.

"What's in that box, Daichi?" she asked when she was within earshot once more. Daichi had pushed the parcel to one side with her toe and was fidgeting nervously.

"Pokeballs, I think. Do we have a bathroom?"

"If it's pokeballs, give them here." Sachi bit her lip. "It's down the hall upstairs, I think. Will you be okay going up there alone?"

Daichi shook her head emphatically, eyes wide, and peered anxiously at the stairs.

"I don't need to go that bad," she mumbled.

By the time the boxes had all been moved in, it was long past sunset. Sachi busied herself counting light switches, testing faucets, and hauling her still-packed things up the steep, dark staircase to her bedroom. Her room itself was about as large as the studio apartment she and her father had shared back in Johto; she'd give it that much. The light worked, but barely, and she wished for a moment that she hadn't thrown away her old nightlight during the move; perhaps sixteen was too old to be afraid of the dark, but it certainly had its practical purposes.

There were four plain, wooden walls — Sachi resolved to hang posters over them later — that seemed free of insects and mold, at least. The floor was carpeted a dark greyish-green that Sachi normally wouldn't have minded if the room wasn't already dark and depressing as it was. She knew somewhere in one of the boxes there was a baby blue rug and some matching curtains. Perhaps that would lighten things up. And there were the white linens, too, and Daichi's giant pink teddy bear, and —

"Onee-chan? Otosan** told me to see if you needed help."

Daichi leaned in the doorway with her hands curled around her skirt at her sides. She looked ready to cry. She started to enter the room, then hesitated.

"Oh. Um, if you could help me look for my —"

She was cut off mid-sentence by the soft patter of liquid on the carpet. Daichi was frozen on the spot, her face pale and tear-streaked, urine running down both legs and gathering in a pool at her bare feet. One hand still grabbed futilely at her crotch through her skirt; not until the stream died down did she let that hand fall to her side. Her knees buckled beneath her and she half-fell half-sat in her own puddle.

"'M sorry," she sniffled after a moment. She was trembling like a leaf — though whether it was from fear of punishment or from relief Sachi wasn't sure — and her cheeks had gone from pale to bright red.

Sachi looked away sheepishly.

"It's fine," she said. "These carpets are shit, anyway. Why don't we go find the bathroom and wash up for dinner? I'll take care of the mess."

"Okay..." Daichi breathed. She stood, still shaky, the back of her skirt dripping, and the two made their way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Onee-chan?" Daichi asked when the bath had filled and she was submerged to her neck in soapy water.

"Hm?"

"I want to go home."

Sachi cupped filled a cup with hot water to rinse the soap from Daichi's hair.

"I know, Chi," she sighed. She ran her thumb across the edge of Daichi's ear, smirking at the squeal it elicited.

"Onee-chan? We should go exploring tomorrow."

"I have been meaning to fill that old Pokedex Dad gave me," Sachi thought out loud. She pulled the plug on the bottom of the tub and unfolded the towel she'd brought in from her room.

"So we can?"

"Yeah, alright," she agreed as she lifted Daichi out of the tub. "You'll have to wear one of my old shirts while your clothes are in the wash. Dad said he'll order pizza, if they'll even deliver it to the middle of nowhere."

"I heard there's a lake. Can we go?"

Sachi grinned.

"Of course. We can travel this whole damn continent, if you want."

"I do."

"Then it's settled." Sachi braced herself against the edge of the tub and stood. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Tomorrow, we'll explore."

* * *

* Older sister

** Father

* * *

 _Hello. ^^_

 _So, obviously, this takes place in an AU where gijinka are caught and trained like pokemon. There's not much else to say on the matter, but I thought I should clear a few things up about how this AU world works and what content to expect further on._

 _Firstly, since milking human Miltank would be a tad inefficient (albeit good basis for a lemon) and killing actual humans for food would be fucked up, there will be mentions of actual animals._

 _Secondly, polyamory and sexual relationships between trainers and their pokemon will occur. I hate to be that person, but if you don't like it, don't read it._

 _As for the content later on, expect yuri, some omorashi, light BDSM, and the aforementioned polyamory. There will be warnings at the beginning of chapters that contain any such material and recaps preceding the chapters afterwards._

 _That about covers everything, I think. I hope you enjoy. X3_


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi awoke to the sound of silverware and plates clattering on the table downstairs. Dusty, grey light filtered in through the window. Sachi had been on the air mattress next to her when she fell asleep, but her spot was cold and abandoned. Daichi's seifuku was folded on the floor a short distance away. The normal-type crawled reluctantly out from under the blanket, still smelling strongly of Sachi, and carried the uniform with her to the bathroom.

When Daichi finally made her way downstairs, Sachi and her father were seated around the newly-unpacked kitchen table with three strangers: a girl no older than six or seven, a a boy who could have been twelve, and a Starly who was, to Daichi's dismay, sitting at her spot next to Sachi and working on what Daichi was certain wasn't her first or second pancake.

Daichi puffed out her chest and cleared her throat.

The quiet, casual chatter paused, and Sachi looked up from the map she'd been studying.

"Hey, Daichi," she greeted. "Morning."

"Morning." Daichi nodded curtly at the guests.

Sachi's father stood from his seat at the far end of the table and gestured for Daichi to sit down.

"We saved you some," he told her, piling three pancakes — chocolate chip, Daichi noted begrudgingly, exactly how she liked them — onto a plate with a butter, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

"No sprinkles?" she asked sadly.

"We didn't have any," the boy with the Starly said, and Daichi realized that the food had been their doing.

"Chi, these are Shiki and Ren," Sachi told her, taking a sip from her coffee. "They live next door. Guys, this is Daichi. The one I've been telling you about."

Daichi's face warmed. Sachi had been talking about her? She sat down quickly and took to dipping her finger in the whipped cream and licking it off.

"So, Daichi," the boy — Ren — began. "Sachi says you're pretty good. You think you could take on my Sora after breakfast?"

The Starly looked up at the sound of what Daichi concluded was her name. She was small — smaller than Daichi — with orange socks up to her thighs and a grey-and-white-striped skirt. She met Daichi's gaze shyly and then looked down at her feet. Dark feathers hung from her forearms like sleeves.

"We'll give it a shot," Sachi answered for her. "Right, Chi?"

Daichi shuffled her feet under the table. She had wanted to head out first thing, but if Sachi had said it, then Daichi couldn't argue; they were going to battle.

"Right," she sighed.

After the plates from breakfast had been washed and set aside to dry, the five — both children, Sachi, and their pokemon — settled on an empty corner by the edge of the town. Sora hadn't spoken a word to anyone; Daichi wondered if she even knew how.

"Oi, Ren," Sachi called to the boy as Daichi braced herself to fight. "How 'bout this: winner gets that map of yours. If I lose, Daichi belongs to you for a day."

Daichi froze.

"O-Onee-chan?" she gasped.

"It's on," Ren agreed. "Sora, Quick Attack!"

Without a word or so much as a grunt, Sora lunged quickly at Daichi, and before she could react, the Eevee was sprawled on the ground, and Sora had already fallen back to wait for her next instructions. Daichi glanced at Sachi quietly, dazed and in pain, her face hot with anger.

"It's alright," Sachi told her, not looking away from Sora. "Get back up and use Tackle."

 _She's out of her mind_ , Daichi thought, but she kept her mouth shut. She pushed herself up and dashed towards a startled Sora as fast as she could bring herself to move.

"Sora!" Ren called as Daichi ran at her. "Dodge and use Quick Attack."

Sora vanished from in front of Daichi, and a weight slammed against the normal-type's back. Daichi gave a shocked cry as she landed on her face.

"Tackle again, Chi!" Sachi ordered. Daichi staggered back to her feet. Sora was poised to move already.

This time Daichi grazed Sora's shoulder with her own, and Sora staggered backwards.

"Quick Attack!"

 _That's not fair!_ Daichi wanted to scream. That was a cheap, weak tactic. Daichi knew she was the stronger than her opponent, but she'd always been slow on her feet, and that stupid attack was going to make her lose. Sora struck her again, square in the stomach; she was too dizzy to stand this time.

"Give up yet?" Ren asked. "That was a quick battle."

"Nah," Sachi replied. Daichi opened her mouth to object, but before she could, something round and blue flew at her from Sachi's direction, hit her in the chest, and landed by her shoe.

"You don't have any items, do you, Ren?" Sachi asked. She pulled another Oran berry from her coat pocket and tossed it into the air.

"...huh?"

Daichi felt her trainer's eyes on her, and she quickly popped the berry into her mouth. The dizziness subsided.

"That's what I thought," Sachi said, grinning. "Daichi, finish her."


End file.
